


The Force Awakens & The Last Jedi

by gabriella0807



Series: The Living Inheritance [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anakin's lightsaber is lost, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, Canon Related, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship, Major Character Injury, Nervousness, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriella0807/pseuds/gabriella0807
Summary: My version of The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi.After escaping the First Order, Finn and Poe stumble upon Rey and BB8 on Jakku...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: The Living Inheritance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702513
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Escaping from Jakku (TFA)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I only write down the scenes i changed+the scenes i added, the rest stays the same as in the movies; or i mention the tiny alterations and the scenes i cut out in the notes.
> 
> Some ideas are inspired by the original movies. Characters are not mine.
> 
> Thank you if you join me on this journey! Can't wait to see how far it goes!❤
> 
> (Ps. Sorry for the grammatical errors, english is not my first language. But i try to improve chapter by chapter.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the First Order, Finn and Poe stumble upon Rey and BB8 on Jakku...

Finn woke up suddenly, breathing heavily in the hotness of the desert. He didn't get hurt, because his armour kept him safe. Stood up steady, he noticed the wreckage of the TIE Fighter a few meters apart from him. He ran there quickly, to find Poe there, but he only pulled out the pilot's jacket, and then the sand swallowed the fighter like a hungry creature. Believing his new friend was dead, Finn was wandering in the sand in grief, removing the white parts of his stormtrooper armour, until only his black long-sleeved shirt, trousers and bootes remained. In about half an hour he bumped into Poe, whose right arm was slightly bleeding, but he already had dressed the wound with the shred of his shirt's sleeve. In joy, that they were both alive, they shared a quick brotherly hug, and Finn wanted to give back the leather jacket.

"Just keep it" Poe smiled. "After what you did, you're part of the Resistance."

"Th...Thank you!" Finn said surprisedly, but wasn't sure that he can turn his back on his past life this quick, and was afraid that the First Order would go after him. Even though, he was grateful, and took on the jacket.

"You're welcome, buddy! You deserve it." Poe stated, feeling his friends concern, and patted Finn's back encouragingly.

They continued their journey in the wilderness, first, to find some water, and second, to find BB8. They had to walk a lot to find a place filled with tents, and they almost felt dead of thirst. Hurrying through the market, they heard the splashing of water, and the two men ran desperately into an ugly, rhinoceros-like animal drinking from a watering-trough. Falling on their knees next to each other they drank with the help of their palms.

"Yuck!" Finn grimaced, stopping for a moment.

"Oh mi Dios! That's disgusting!" Poe joined in the complaining. Although, they shared an agreed look, that it's much better than nothing, and continued drinking, when the creature hustled them up. They stood up dusting off their clothes.

"Okay, okay, we get it. We're leaving." Poe said uneasily, and with hands on his hips he looked around.

"Where do we go next?" Finn asked him.

"I think we should go around, and ask the inhabitants if they saw my droid." Poe answered.

"Okay." Finn accepted the plan, when not far from where they stood, two strange-looking, dark figures attacked a girl in light desert clothes. The friends started running, and shouting to the aggressors, but they stopped halfway, because the young woman with three buns knocked out the attackers using her staff, and practical leg combat. Poe and Finn were standing still in amazement. Then the girl squatted before a round object, covered with a brown, old baize. Poe's eyes widened, as the girl uncovered his droid, and fixed its antenna, smiling beautifully.

"BB8!" Poe shouted in joy, and ran gladly to his good, astromech friend. Finn followed him. The girl snatched up her head to the voice of a man, but stayed squatted by BB8's side. For her surprise a guy kneeled down next to her, putting his forehead on BB's dome-shaped head, stroking the droid's round body with his hands. BB reacted with happy chirping and wriggling.

"I missed you, buddy!" The pilot rejoiced, and lifted up his head, to look at the girl next to him. They were staring at each other for a moment in confusion, when Finn sat down amongst them.

"Thank God, we've found it before the First Order!" Finn breathed out in relief, and awkward silence settled on them. Rey just noticed Finn too, and took her time to examine the two men, she'd never seen before in the neighborhood. On the right, a handsome man with dark curls, and tanned skin. Older-but not much older than her. On the left, a boy about the same age as her, with dark brown skin, also good-looking. Neither of them were ordinary phenomenons on Jakku.

"Is it your droid?" Rey asked the pilot interestedly, and cautiously.

"Yes it is!" Poe replied with a reassuring smile, and nod, because he felt that she didn't completely trust him. BB8 was furthermore enthusiastic and lively, and also granted, that Poe is his master. Rey believed them.

"And who are you?" The girl questioned, regarding Finn too.

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." Introduced himself, holding out his right hand. "A Resistance pilot."

"A Resistance pilot!" Rey's eyes kindled and gladly accepted the gesture, shaking Poe's hand eagerly. The man almost got lost in the sparkling greenish-hazel eyes.

"I'm Rey." Told her name hastily with a wide smile. "Just Rey."

"Nice to meet you Rey." The man grinned warmly, and letting go the girl's hand, he pointed at Finn, who also held out his hand.

"He's Finn. A brand new member." Poe presented him with honour in his voice. Finn felt unfamiliarity hearing his new name, but he liked it and knew he would get used to it soon. He was scared of what would happen if Rey would become aware of who he had been before. He planned to tell it to her honestly, later. Rey shook his hand too with the same gladness, and after that she kindly petted the chirping BB8. It warmed up Poe's heart, watching them, and knowing that his droid had been accompanied by such a caring and beautiful girl.

They didn't have more time to talk. Two TIE fighters came flying below, blowing things up alongside them.

"Oh no, they found us!" Finn got frightened, and they stood up in an instant to run.

"We gotta get outta here! Now!" Poe shouted urgingly, running desperately with Rey, Finn, and BB8, who was rolling faster than ever, chirping excitedly. The whole settlement became chaotic.

"Follow me!" Rey yelled panting. "There's a Guadjumper not far!"

They were sprinting, drawing near a big spaceship, as the TIEs were firing near them, making sand-explosions.

"What about that ship?" Finn cried out desperately, pointing nerveously with his right hand, making Poe and Rey turn their heads in that direction for a moment.

"That one's garbage!" Rey answered, but when they were running further, one of the TIEs blasted their ideal vehicle, and they had to lurch abruptly.

"The garbage'll do!" Poe said, and turning right, they headed towards the old spaceship. They reached it fast, and got on board.

"Gunner position's down there!" Pointed Rey hurryly to a ladder that led into a hole, and Finn was there by instinct, quickly descending. Rey and Poe ran through the round corridor until they arrived at the cockpit.

"I can fly this thing!" Rey turned to Poe, both of them breathing nervously.

"You won't fly this thing! I'm the pilot!" Poe protested uncredulously and surprisedly looking back at the girl, and went forth towards the pilot's seat. But the girl stroke her staff on the floor right against the man, making him more edgy.

"Hey!" He rebuked.

"We're running out of time. And your arm is injured." She looked at Poe with gimlet eyes, almost whispering, holding back her increasing annoyance. "And I know this ship. It hasn't flown in years." She closed the dispute.

"Fine, whatever!" Poe had to accept the situation resentfully, and looking away he threw himself in the co-pilot's seat. Then, Rey sat in the pilot's seat without hesitation, and flipped many switches around her. Poe followed her example, activating the shield. Meanwhile Finn settled down in the gunner's seat putting the communicator on his head. "I can do this, I can do this. It's like in the TIE. Everything's gonna be alright!" Talked nervously, trying to calm himself down.

And they finally departed, taking the first feets in vertical angle, so the ship's edge was knocked against the ground several times.

"You're gonna kill us!" Poe hung on to the dashboard, sinking into his chair.

"I can handle this!" Rey insisted, lifting up the ship, and leaving Niima-Outpost behind.

With Poe's instructions Rey went through the wreckage of Star Destroyers, while Finn succeeded in destroying the pursuing fighters after multiple attempts.  
They managed to escape into space.  
Poe and Rey let out a sigh of relief, and they jumped up from their chairs in joy to hug each other, forgetting themselves. They realised soon that they were too close, and they stepped out of the embrace quickly.

"Ah...umm...you're pretty good at that." Poe mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, flying."

"Thanks..." Rey said simply, and looked away blushing. Finn's and BB8's entry interrupted the embarrassing situation.

"I can't believe we've done this!" Finn said happily, looking grateful at his new friends, grasping their shoulders. The droid rolled around them tweeting lively.

"Yeah, good job, Finn!" Poe complimented.

"My God! Your arm is bleeding!" Finn observed, watching Poe's right arm frightened. Poe and Rey turned their eyes on his upper arm too, where the shirt-bandage was soaking in blood.

"Uh...it's nothing." Poe stated lightly. "Maybe i couldn't tighten it properly, but it's gonna be fine."

"Let me take a look at that." Rey insisted, not tolerating objection. They walked to the spacious, round passengers area, accompanied by the droid, who was also concerned for his master. Rey told Finn where he can find the first aid kit, while she positioned Poe in a comfortable sitting posture in a circle-shaped lounge chair. Finn joined them, bringing a plastic box.

"Thank you."Rey smiled, as he put it down on the round, chess-patterned desk and stood next to Rey, returning the smile. BB was moving his head intrested about what was happening.

"And...what are the members of the Resistance, and a droid doing in the middle of nowhere?" Rey asked the guys, as she removed the old bandage from Poe's upper arm carefully. Poe hissed a little, and Rey spotted a necklace with a ring under the man's shirt.

"I have something, that may lead us to Luke Skywalker." The pilot answered in serious tone, and Rey stopped for a moment, wide-eyed. "We have to take it to the Resistance Base immediately." Poe continued, making eye contact with Rey.

"Luke Skywalker?" Rey and Finn repeated the name together, surprisedly.

"Yeah. He's our only hope now. A legend." The man explained. "The last Jedi Master as far as I know."

"I didn't know he's still alive." Rey stated in disbelief, cleaning the pilot's wound. "And where's the base?"

"On D'Qar." Poe replied plainly.

After thinking a little, Rey felt ready to escort Poe there, but she planned to go back to Jakku after that. Her mother and father may come back anytime.  
She put a sterile bandage on Poe's arm, and tightened it properly.

"Thank you so much, señora!" The pilot winked charmingly at her, which made Rey annoyed, and she headed back to the cockpit without saying a word.

"What?" Poe asked innocently, when Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I think she doesn't like you." Finn claimed with a smirk.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Poe protested crossing his arms besides his chest, that made Finn laugh at his childishly sulking friend.


	2. Ship restoration (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing a ship is not that easy, when there are two hot-headed pilots on board.

Since the ship hadn't flown for years, it couldn't bear the sudden, high-level usage, so it broke down soon after they'd left Jakku. Therefore, Poe and Rey had to go under the metal flooring to fix it. Finn and BB8 were staying on the edge of the floor's opening, ready to help if it was needed.

"As i've said, we've gotta deal with those panels, to make it work!" Finn heard Poe's emphasised yelling from one meter deep. Poe and Rey was standing face to face, heavily gesticulating with tools in their hands.

"No! We must fix it as i told you!" The girl also yelled irately. "If we don't do it quickly, we're gonna be in big trouble!"

"But we need to repair it extensively!" The man continued with the same intensity. "And just...don't tell me again, that you know this...trash-ship better!"

"But we don't have enough time for this!" Rey tried to convince him. "Right now, we need the essential corrections, and we can care for the rest later!"

"Guys, are you alright down there?" Finn asked bending in the hole, but still, his friends were out of his sight. BB whistled interestedly.

"No!" "Yes!" They answered yelling at the same time.

"I get it! Just don't kill each other!" The boy begged, lifting his torso out of the pit, back in sitting posture. Then, he turned to BB8, asking uncredulously "How did you stand these two, even apart from each other?"  
The droid answered with babbling and wriggling, defending his master and Rey.

"Okay, okay, I didn't say a word." Finn said, calming down BB8.

"How can you be so...difficult?" Rey asked Poe with a stubborn half-smile, holding back her nerves. They were staring at each other with stinging gaze.

"Difficult?" Poe repeated in a huff. "You...you..." He tried to strike back, but he decided to end the argument, and letting out a growl, he left the girl behind. It meant that she won a fight again, like back there in the cockpit, and this realization even drove him crazy. His heart was beating so fast, even after he clambered up on the metal floor, and was walking away upset.

"I told you she doesn't like you." Finn teased his friend, following him with BB8.

"I don't care." The pilot said it, but he didn't really mean it. "She can do whatever she wants."

"But...shouldn't we go back?" Finn asked. "She may needs our help."

"She'll be fine." The other man answered in a more softer tone than he was intended, and arriving at the cockpit he threw himself in the pilot's chair. "But, you can check her if you want. I'll stay here to...examine the dashboard." He added simply, pushing some buttons around him, and Finn left after a nod, with BB8 after him. It turned out that Rey needed some helping hands. During the restoration, Finn and Rey had a good time to get to know each other better. They were talking a lot, and Poe heard their laughter even from the cockpit, what made him unexpectedly jealous.  
He felt when the girl entered carefully, but didn't turn his head back. The atmosphere wasn't that tense like before, when Rey sat down next to him, in the co-pilot's chair.

"Let me guess, you managed to fix it." Started Poe after a sigh, still wasn't looking at Rey.

"Yeah...the way you recommended." The girl admitted, and looking up shyly at the surprised Poe, their eyes met. Poe took it as an apology, and softly smiled back at her. It was his way to accept the apology and also to say sorry in return. He spotted some dirt on her nose, and found it annoyingly cute, so he had to turn his head away nervously.

"So...will you let this difficult man fly the ship for now?" Poe teased her.

"We're not in danger, and it's not my ship, after all, so..." Rey said with an approval smile, that made Poe feel at ease.

"And...where are the others?" He changed the topic.

"Finn discovered a hologram chess. It's so amazing!" Rey told him admiringly. "Even BB8 have never seen something like that before, so it must be some sort of antique thing. They're trying it out now."

"Sounds good." Poe acknowledged. "It must be that one, where you treated my injury."

"Yes. Oh now you say it...how's your arm?" Came into Rey's mind.

"It's fine. Gracias." Poe thanked simply, but after that, his voice turned alarmed "A freighter!"

Rey also looked out the wind-shield, spotting a transport ship, too close to them.

"And?" Rey asked confusedly.

"We must leave its ambience, or it will..." Poe couldn't finish the sentence, because it was too late. They were caught in a tractor beam, and the other vehicle started to pull theirs towards itself.

"We gotta hide!" Poe turned to Rey after jumping up from his chair. They were running through the round hallway, until they reached the passengers area, where Finn and BB8 played chess leisurely. They looked up questioningly.

"What's the problem?" Asked Finn.

"A ship is beaming us in." Poe explained. BB rolled to him letting out a concerned whistle, and he squatted down to pat its head. "Enemy or friend, I don't know."

"The First Order..." Finn stated afraid, standing up hastily.

"Maybe" Poe claimed, and the two of them lifted up the heavy metal panel, part of the flooring. Rey ran for her staff to the cockpit, and sprinted back to them.

"Just in case..." She said panting, and the three of them shared a quick, nervous smile, realizing that the staff was the only weapon they had. The trio hid in the pit, getting BB8 down too, putting back the floor-part. The ship shook as it landed weightily on the other one's board, and the friends fixed their eyes above themselves expectantly. At that moment, all they could do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


	3. Meeting Han Solo (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo beams his long-lost ship up to his freighter, and he finds stowaways there. Three youngsters and a round droid.

"Chewie, we're home." Han said warmly, as he entered the falcon, alongside with the wookie, who groaned in agreement. They cautiuosly pointed out their weapons, as they took a few steps, looking around nostalgically. At once, Chewbacca lifted up the metal flooring's part with one hand, revieling three frightened youngsters and a BB unit. They froze as the two figures rose above them. A taller-than-avarage hairy one, holding a crossbow, and an old man, wearing leather jacket, with laser-gun in his hand. The man spotted the staff, and no other weapons, so he realized that the 'kids' they found are harmless.

"The party is over. Come out." He ordered calmly, showing the way with his blaster.

"Wait," Finn interrupted him "Are you with The First Order?"

"Do we look like that?" Han asked huffily, followed by the wookie's groan.

"You can't trust by looks." Rey resisted, gripping her staff tightly.

"You've got a point." Han agreed with a half smirk, and held out his hand towards Rey. The girl glanced at the two boys next to her, and then accepted the hand hesitatingly. Han helped her scrambling up the floor, and the guys followed her, lifting out the excitedly beeping BB8.

"Let me guess, I can't accuse you either for steeling my ship, can I?" Han asked teasingly, lifting up his eyebrow.

"It's yours? I thought it was Unkar Plutt's!" Rey said surprisedly and then she explained. "We stole it from him, to leave Jakku."

"Jakku? That Junkyard?" Han asked in disbelief, and began to walk around the corridor. The others were following him.

"My Millenium Falcon...on Jakku..." Han muttered, and Chewie moaned something next to him.

"This is the Millenium Falcon?" Poe asked amazedly. "Then you must be..."

"Han Solo." The man stopped, turning to them, when they arrived at the ship's great hall.

"The rebellion hero?" Finn's eyes widened.

"Hero...good joke. Maybe the wookie, but not me." Han reacted sourly, then looked at Poe. "I have to say, kid, you remind me of someone."

"I'm Commander Poe Dameron, señor. Resistance pilot. Big fan." The pilot held out his hand admiringly. He met the legend, his father had talked about a lot before.

"Mhm...I should've thought. You look just like Kes Dameron." Han stated simply, making Poe smile even wider, and he shook the boy's hand.

"Your crew?" The grumpy man nodded to Finn and Rey.

"My friends. New members of the Resistance." Poe told him proudly.

"New members, huh?" Han examined the two with suspicion, making them feel uneasy.

"It's a great honour to meet you, Mr. Solo!" Finn said, collecting himself. "I'm Finn."

"I'm Rey." The girl also introduced herself in high spirits. "And I'm so, so honoured to meet you too!" 

Han made a faint smile, and glanced down at the round droid at Poe's feet.

"Oh, right!" Poe came to his senses, and his voice turned serious. "I've got a map to Luke Skywalker."  
Hearing his best friend's name after years, Han couldn't say a word.

"General Organa sent me to Lor San Tekka on Jakku." Poe explained. "I got the map from him." BB8 chirped lively, claiming that the pendrive is in his storage case.

"That oldster is still alive?" Han was only able to ask this, clearing his throat.

"Not anymore..." Poe replied bitterly "Kylo Ren killed him, in front of my eyes." When he saw Han's broken expression, he added in sympathy "I'm so sorry."  
Without a word, Han was walking out of the Falcon, overwhelmedly, leaving the trio behind. Chewie followed him, ducking his head.

"Please, stay here." Poe asked his friends including the sadly whistling droid. "I'll go after him."

Finn and Rey nodded, exchanging a concerned look, and Poe was following Han out of the ship in hurry, going through the freighter's hangar.

"Mr. Solo!" Poe yelled after him. "Please, come back with us to the Base!"

"Leave me alone, kid!" Han yelled back, and they stopped at a corridor opened from the hangar. He checked small monitors, as part of a dashboard, and pushed some buttons. Poe paused next to him.

"We need a legendary warrior. We need you." The young pilot tried to convince him on a calmer tone.

Han, we need you- Leia's words from the past echoed in the smuggler's mind, and started to soften him. He remembered how he had saved Luke from freezing to death, and how Luke had come to his rescue on Tatooine. Leia had always been there by his side too, and he missed his wife, so much. The trio had always had each other's backs, but everything had changed, and he didn't know how to face Leia and Luke again, after all that had happened.

"The General needs you." Poe's final words stabbed Han's heart, and he stared in front of himself for a minute, leaning on the dashboard, while Poe stayed there, waiting patiently. Finally, Han turned to his hairy friend with a resigned smile. "Chewie...I think it's time for us to go home."


	4. The Calling (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's vision happens on D'Qar. And it's someone else's lightsaber that calls her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long notes. But please, read it, because it contains important info.  
> First, sorry for not writing down these:  
> -After meeting Han Solo, and the Rathtar chase (similar to the original, exception is that Poe was there too), the new team goes straight to D'Qar.  
> -There, they eat something first at the cantine, and that's where they meet Maz, and Finn's confession happens there. The lines are similar like in the original, but Finn, at the end of his confession, tries to convince Rey to join the Resistance, like he did. Rey is still uncertain.  
> -Before the Starkiller Meeting starts, Poe introduces Finn and Rey to Leia.  
> The scenes i cut out:  
> Takodana, Rey's capture, Kylo talks with Snoke about Rey (So Kylo and Rey still didn't meet.)
> 
> Anakin's lightsaber is lost in my version. Instead, you'll see what happens.

After finalizing the plans for the destruction of Starkiller Base, the pilots and officers started wandering out of the boardroom to prepare for the fight. General Organa and Commander Dameron exchanged some more words, meanwhile Han, Chewie and Finn gathered into a group to talk about details of their mission. Rey stood in the crowd with BB8 by her side, and for the meeting was suspended, accompanied by the droid, she started walking towards Han's team, but halfway a feeling stopped her. Something was calling her mind, her soul, and it was like her surroundings faded. BB nodded his head on the left, beeping questioningly. Rey turned to the opposite direction, her body was moving on it's own, but still, she could control her steps. The droid rolled besides her silently. Walking through the crowd, and out of the council chamber, not far she found a spiral stairway that was leading downwards.

"Please, go back to Dameron." Rey asked kindly, looking down to her astromech friend.

BB obeyed after a little bit of hesitation, as she went down alone two storeys, and found herself at the beginning of a long, poorly lighted hallway, with only a few people hurrying through it. She went on, almost to the end, and opened a door cautiously. The yellow lights on the ceiling were already turned on, as if this chamber had been waiting for her. Boxes made of different sizes, materials and styles were placed on the floor and on itselves besides the walls. She entered the storage room and started dragging for something amongst the stuff. In a minute she found a beautifully craved wooden case, and opened it slowly, revieling a torch-sized object, that was covered in blue silk. Rey removed the fabric carefully, and was amazed by what she saw. She had never seen a lightsaber before, but somehow she knew that it's one of those weapons. This one was simple but elegant, decorated with numerous silver rings. The moment she grabbed it firmly, she found herself in a dark forest with rich vegetation. Rey let the sword go, and stood up quick, looking around confusedly. The weather was foggy and windy.

"Where am I?" She asked startledly, but no answer came, only the approaching sound of rustling bushes. 

All at once two slim figures appeared out of the green, chasing after each other. They wore helmets with visors covering their sight, and both held a lightsaber beaconing in the night. They didn't notice Rey and passed next to her, disappearing again in the bushes. The one with blue saber first, overjumping a fallen trunk, followed by the one with green saber. Rey decided to run after them, led by her curiousity and the strange pulling she couldn't explain.

"Don't run, Leia! Fight me!" The man yelled with challenging tone.

"Catch me if you can, Luke!" The woman answered playfully to his oncoming opponent. 

Rey smiled watching them, and was impressed by how they were able to navigate in the forest blindfolded.  
Leia suddenly stopped, and turned to Luke, to strike her lightsaber to his. Rey also paused, and stood still a few meters apart from them.

"I'm not playing anymore." Stated the woman seriously, when their weapons clashed again with loud noise.

"Good. But don't be overconfident!" Luke warned his sister with strict but gentle voice. They jumped a pace backward, both taking a deep breath.

"I won't be." Protested Leia leisurely.

"Then, let's continue our duel, and convince me. If you're ready." Luke said, intentionally provoking his twin, putting on a fighting pose. 

Leia nodded and put on a similar posture, wordlessly bracing herself up to the fight. They clashed again, spinning around each other, also using hand- and leg combat. Their fence looked like a graceful, balanced dance, till then Leia started to rush, and make mistakes. Rey felt the discomfort in Leia's atmosphere, and it made her uneasy too, felt like she entered the padawan's feelings. Distracted by her anguish, Luke knocked her lightsaber out of her hand, with his, and switched off, the elegant sword flew archwise, landed heavily on the grass, meters apart from them. In a quick realization she ran after it, and hurriedly force-pulled it into her right hand. Luke was there in no time, when she lit up her saber, hitting it against the attacking one. Violent strokes followed each other, on the part of Leia, as she grasped the grip with two hands now. After several hits, she kicked Luke down onto the ground, made him lay on his back. The fight was over, and the man sat up, lifting up his visor. Leia did the same, and they both turned off their lightsabers.

"You gave place to fear, Leia." Luke stated, his face turning worried. "What's the matter?"

"I...I've got something...like a revelation...from my future..." She tried to put it in words, but Rey felt exactly what the woman was talking about, and sadness settled on her too. She couldn't see the rest of the vision, because suddenly, the young twins slipped away, and she found herself now in a pineforest covered in snow. Turning her head, Finn stood next to her with angry facial expression, ready to fight.

"Finn?" Rey called him, but he didn't listen.  
She noticed a tall, dark-haired man in black garment, standing some meters ahead of them.

"It's just us now." Said the man malevolently, and Finn lit up a blue lightsaber, that unexpectadely happened to be Leia's.  
Finally someone called her name. It was coming from outside of the vision, but the female voice was solid, and was getting louder and louder.

"Rey!" The girl heard her name for the last time in a strict tone, when she finally opened her eyes. She was back in the storage room, breathing heavily, and was standing in front of General Organa.

"I think you saw enough, my dear." The woman said with a comforting smile, placing her palm on Rey's upper arm.

"What was that?" Rey asked, forcing calmness on herself.

"This lightsaber..." Leia said, now holding Rey's right hand in hers "...my lightsaber...is now calling you, Rey." 

The girl looked down at their connected hands, and realized that she was gripping the weapon. She had no idea, how she ended up holding it, and quickly gave it back to its owner, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...i shouldn't be here..." Rey apologized, and felt like running away.

"You are in the right place, dear child." Leia assured her, but all of a sudden she almost fainted. Luckily Rey was there to make her steady on the feet. The girl got scared of what would've happened.

"General Organa!" She called her, and the woman looked up.

"Billions of people have cried out...and then fell silent." She told her slowly in distress. Rey felt bad too, but it wasn't that strong like on the part of Leia.

"Don't tell me..." Rey astonished in realisation.

"Yes. They used the weapon." She affirmed.

"And we're their next target." Rey followed the statement almost immediately.

"Will you help us, Rey?" Leia then asked her, now standing firmly, but the girl was still uncertain.

"I...I will." She made the decision in the end. "But after that I'd like to go back to Jakku. My family may come back anytime."

Leia nodded understandingly, and smiled warmly at her, placing her lightsaber in the girl's hand, who accepted it with concern. "I don't even know how to use this."

"You'll be alright." Leia encouraged her. "And now, go. They are waiting for you." The general ordered in a friendly way.

"Thank you." Rey said simply and ran out of the room.

When she stepped out from the main building, to D'Qar's crowded, busy landing-field, amongst the people and the ships she spotted the Falcon. At its ramp, Finn and Poe were talking. The flyboy wore the orange-red pilot suit, with hands on his hips, and next to him Finn, in his jacket, holding a big gun with two hands. She knew her staff was already on Han's ship, so without turning back she ran to her comrades. They greeted her with a faint smile. The guys were mournful too, because the First Order destroyed three high-populated planets, and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You're late, Peanut." Finn said to her, trying to cheer themselves up.

"Don't call me like that!" Rey reacted huffily, crossing her arms besides her chest.

"Hm...now you look just like Poe, when he's sulking." Finn observed.

"Hey!" Poe and Rey rebuked together, and now the trio was in better spirits, smirking at each other. 

Chewbacca's growl interrupted them. The wookie was waiting at the top of the ramp, inside the ship.

"I think you gotta go." Poe said nodding towards Chewie.

"Yeah..." Rey agreed and said goodbye. Finn did the same.

"Take care," Poe took one last look at them, squeezing their shoulders. "and may the force be with you." Finished with an encouraging grin, gazing at Rey like he'd wanted to memorize her features. Then he headed towards his X-wing, where BB8 was waiting for him, sending goodbye beeps towards Rey and Finn. Poe looked back once more before jumping into his fighter. Rey felt as her cheeks, and chest warmed up, but she didn't know why. Or it just wasn't the right time to admit it to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not the time...


	5. Monster (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing Han Solo, Kylo Ren chases after Rey and Finn in the forest, and finally meets the girl he have heard so much about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I jumped here after Rey's vision, but it turned out that this chapter goes well with the previous one. Or rather, i hope so.

It was snowing, while Finn and Rey were running through the dark pineforest. Leia's lightsaber was wobbling on Rey's belt, and she was gripping her staff with one hand. Even wearing Poe's leather jacket, she was still shivering, and her throat was still clenching at the thought, that Han Solo had died. Even her tears hadn't dried yet.  
They had to lurch, when the murderer stood in their way a few meters ahead of them.

"Well well, the girl i've heard so much about. With the traitor." Kylo Ren looked like a dark prince, and greeted them tauntingly, with frightening tranqulity.  
"It's just us now!" He added malevolently.

"You monster!" Rey shouted, while fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You killed your own father!"

"What do you know about me, you scavenger?" He contested, agressively turning on his red lightsaber.

"I know enough." She talked back and ran towards the man with battle cry, holding out her staff.

"Rey, no!" Finn yelled and tried to stop her, but Rey targeted the man's head with a firm slash. He quickly ducked, and counter-attacked with his cross-saber. She warded off with her staff, and the two different weapons clashed. Finn only could stand there helplessly, because if he'd fired with his gun, he might've had hit Rey too. Kylo cut the staff into three pieces in no time, and the remnants landed in the snow heavily, making Rey stagger back. Then Ren force-pushed her to a tree, and she fell onto the ground unconciously.

"Rey!" Finn squalled, and sprinted to his friend, to kneel down next to her. He checked her pulse, and found out that she was still alive. Then spotted a lightsaber on her belt, and by instinct he took it. Kylo had hurt Rey, and he wanted revenge.

"Now, you're the next, traitor." Kylo threatened, emphasysing the last word, and swayed his sword besides himself, when the boy stood up to face him. He put the lightsaber to an attack posture and lit it up. The weapon immediately made his face and hands warm.

"That lightsaber..." Ren noticed, with a tic in one eye, but couldn't finish his sentence, because Finn made a rush towards him, ready for confrontation.

-

Rey slowly opened her eyes, hearing snizzling noise and a man's screams. She laid in prone pose in the freezing snow, and her back hurt so much. Rallying her strenght she sat up, and as her sight clarified, she noticed Finn and Kylo Ren fighting near her. Finn stroke Leia's lightsaber to Kylo's for the last time, when the tall man dodged him, and cut a long, deep wound on his back. Finn sprawled out, dropping the sword, and Rey screaked, catching his enemy's attention. She stood up weakly, and stepped a few paces backward, as the man was drawing towards her like a hunting beast.  
Kylo was still bleeding on his left side, because of Chewbacca's shot, and he hit that area a few times with his fist, to compose himself. Rey had to think quickly, what to do, when she found Leia's saber, stuck in a distant snowpile, but it was too far for her to reach it. Somehow the vision came to her mind, where she had seen Leia, force-pulling her saber into her hands. Maybe she could try it-she thought by an unknown feeling, so she held out her right arm, stretching out her fingers in the direction of the sword. She concentrated intensely with every fiber of her being, closing her eyes. When Ren noticed it, he wanted to force-pull the saber too, trying to conquer over her. The weapon was wriggling at its place for a while, and in the end the object swiftly flew spinningly into the scavenger's hand. Both of them were surprised, and the man was gazing at her bewilderedly. The girl slowly braced herself up to the fight, and she was ready when the blue blade was switched on. Kylo now was angry, as their lightsabers clashed. The man's brutal fencing style met the girl's hasty strikes. Rey acknowledged, that her new weapon was much lighter and easy-fitting in her hand, than the staff she had been using through the years for self-defense. Despite his wound, his enemy kept apace with her, and they were spinning around each other, striking the two blades together many times. Kylo Ren was more skillful, but in his state Rey fought him almost as an equal. This fact made him even more furious.  
An earthquake interrupted them, indicating the destruction of Starkiller, and that was the time when their lightsabers crossed between their faces. It was hard for Rey to stay steady on the feet against this massive man. Somewhile they were staring at each other, as the connected, snizzling sabers lightened their faces. Mixed, strong emotions were mingling in both of them, she felt it.

"You need a teacher!" Kylo talked first, outshouting the loudly rumbling and crumbling ground beneath their feet.

"What?" Rey asked in confusion.

"I can show you the ways of the force!" He tried to convince her, still gazing at her eyes with passion.

"The force?" She repeated, with a feeling that recently something awakened in her soul. She closed her eyes. Her nerveously beating heart didn't slow down, but concentrating on her breathing, she started to feel Kylo's agony, grief and weakness deep down in his heart. And balance within herself. She opened her eyes, and pushed the man away with renewed strenght. Kylo counter-attacked, but Rey's strikes and sways became more elegant and powerful than before. The man managed to grab Rey's right wrist, but the girl was fast to do the same with his. Her lightsaber was pointed to the sky, and Kylo's was stabbed into the snow. They were so close again, that they felt the other's breath on their snow-sprinkled faces. She felt like her right wrist would crush soon, so she tried to push Kylo's sword deeper in the snow, clutching his strong wrist as tight as she could. Both were roaring. Pinetrees were coming down, and the soil was cracking around them.

"You'll never be worthy of that lightsaber!"  
Kylo stated with contempt, exerting himself.

"Neither'll you!" Rey contested, and collecting her remained strenght, she headbutted him, so Kylo loosened his grip, and she cut a wound across his face, unintentionally.

He lost his balance, and fell on his back. Both were panting heavily and were exhausted at the end of their duel. Kylo was just laying there, paralyzed by his pain, and his defeat. He looked up like a frightened child with bleeding face at the victoriously standing Rey. The girl's head was splitting and she felt dizzy, but she tried to be steady on her legs. She was terrified by the fact that she was able to hurt someone this badly, even if it was her enemy. The ground between them cracked open, and slowly distanced the two by a widening abyss. More trees came down and fell in the deep. Sharing one last glance, she switched off her saber quickly and ran to Finn. Flopping down besides her comrade, she took off the jacket and covered his injured body. Overwhelmedly, after all that had been happening to them, her bitter sob was springing, as she was overlying on Finn's back. She didn't know how they would survive, when after minutes she raised up her head to a familiar sound. It was the Millenium Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So, yeah, Rey was fighting Kylo in Poe's jacket the whole time. ;)
> 
> -Destroying Rey's staff is a symbol, that Rey's scavenger life was gone.


	6. Home is where your heart is (TFA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened right after the battle on Starkiller base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter's beginning became a little more angsty, because I wanted to make Rey's post-fight state more realistic.  
> -But here comes the comfort and the long-awaited Poe&Rey moments.  
> -i hope so much, the lines aren't that clumsy. I tried so hard.  
> -rethought TFA's closing chapter.  
> 

Despite her serious fatigue, Rey couldn't rest even for a minute, to watch over Finn, while they were traveling back to the base. Even Chewie couldn't persuade her to take a nap.  
When they landed on D'Qar, X-wings descended and a lot of people were bustling on the field. It was daytime. The wookie carried Finn carefully in his arms, down the Falcon's ramp, when Leia, with a few officers had already been waiting for them. The general and the wookie exchanged a sorrowful look, and Chewbacca moaned, ducking his head.

"I know, Chewie." Leia said with tearful eyes and a comforting, faint smile, then urgingly ordered the officers, to accompany the Wookie to the medical quarters.

Leia stayed at the Falcon, and Rey appeared too, dragging herself down the ramp. Her limbs were in pain, and even breathing was aching. When she got there where Leia was standing, the general reached for her, to hug the girl. Rey started to weep silently on her shoulder, and felt that the woman already knew, her husband was gone. They didn't need words.

"Rey!" Poe's yelling made them part. The pilot sprinted in their way, and Rey wiped away her tears hurriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked panting when he stopped amongst them. "I saw Finn. What happened? Are you hurt?" His speaking was anxious and hasty. Rey was relieved that Poe was standing by her side safe and sound, and she didn't want to complain.

"I'm okay." All she could say was this, but her lifeless expression proved the opposite. Leia patted Rey's cheek, then glanced encouragingly at Poe, as if she'd wanted to say 'I leave her to you', and went away towards the main building. Poe sensed, that the girl was weaker than ever, so he grabbed gently her upper arms to support her.

"Rey. Look at me. I can see you're not okay."  
She did as he asked. Her face and eyes were pale and teary, and it clenched the man's heart to see her like this.

"We won, Rey." Poe tried to say something positive, even if it sounded silly, or useless at the time.

"The battle. But not the war." Rey's voice was broken. She wanted to tell everything about Han, but she was unable at the moment. However, she didn't know that Poe sensed Han's death too.

"I know." He said on a resignful tone, and pulled her into a hug without thinking. It was unexpected for her, but she didn't resist, and closed her eyes. She felt Poe's restlessly beating heart on her chest.

"And don't worry about Finn. He's a tough guy." He reassured her. His calming tenor voice and his warm, comforting embrace made her surrender to her exhaustion. She fell asleep in his arms.

-

Three cracked ribs, several pulled muscles and minor concussion. The doctor described those symptoms when she woke up, finding different sizes of bacta patches on her body. The bandages served well, beause she felt much less pain, although, she was not allowed to get out of bed yet.  
When Poe was informed that she was awake, he immediately went to visit her.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" He greeted her amiably when he entered the small, bright room. The man wore a simple white shirt, dark pants and boots set.

"Hey!" She said with a sleepy smile. When Poe paused next to her, he noticed, that the sparkle returned in Rey's eyes. And Rey spotted the ring, she only had seen once before. This time the necklace wasn't hidden under his shirt.

"Where's Finn?" Came to her mind, and her expression suddenly mixed with concern.

"Still unconscious, but fine." Poe told her. "He got a big bacta-tank bath." The pilot added jocosely, and Rey now grinned in relief, feeling like a stone fell from her heart. Poe was glad to see her like this.

"I want to see him." She tried to sit up, forcing herself.

"Woa, woa, easy, easy!" Poe rebuked hurryly, and carefully pushed her back into the pillow. "You're still not in that condition!"

"Poe, let me get up! I'm fine!" She insisted, looking at him pleadingly.

"No, you're not!" He contested, with hands on his hips. "You stay where you are."

"Argh, i can't believe, you're getting on my nerves again!" Rey was miffed at the man.

"Me?" He asked with slight offend. "You fainted in my arms yesterday, and it freaked me out, Rey. So, I'm the one who should say that." He told her trying not to be so pissed off. "Just think about it."

"Oh...i don't remember." Rey abashed.

Poe sighed "Of course not. Nevermind."

"Poe...I'm sorry." She said with regret.

"It's okay." The man relented, and looked away nerveously, scratching the back of his neck. "You just...made me worried like hell." Poe looked back at her shyly.

"Rey...I'm..." He wanted to say something, when the door suddenly opened.

"I see you're awake now." Leia entered, smiling at Rey. "Can i have a minute with Rey?" She asked the commander, who collected himself, and nodded. "Yes, General." He glanced at Rey before exiting the room.

When Leia sat down beside her on a chair, Rey didn't know where to start. Her heart and mind were overwhelmed with emotions. She wanted to say sorry for not being able to save Han. She wanted to talk about feeling something, called the force. She wanted to tell her everything about Kylo. Or Ben. But after, her mind was on something else. Something she decided. The woman was waiting patiently for her to collect her thoughts, like she knew what the girl wanted to say in the end.

"I'm going to find Luke, and bring him back." She said it out loud, even surprising herself. Leia stayed serene, and was smiling at her. "Not just for the Resistance." She continued, trying to describe what she felt. "After fighting Kylo Ren...I have many questions, and it feels like...he can give me answers."

"He surely can." Agreed Leia, placing her palm on Rey's bandaged hand. "But there are some answers only you can find, Rey." The girl let that sink in, and her throat clenched, thinking about her long-gone parents. After connecting the force, she already knew, that her father and mother were dead. Even though she didn't know yet who they were.

"Can I make a quick detour to Jakku?" She asked with trembeling voice.

"Of course, Rey." She assured the girl, caressing her hand.

Rey had to be in bed for three more days. Her visitors were always Poe with BB-8, Chewie and Leia. The general introduced her R2D2 and C3PO too, and she was honoured to meet Luke Skywalker's faithful droids. C3PO told her, that BB-8's map was incomplete, and that R2 had the remainder part. He also told that it was the round droid's merit, that R2 got into working order again. Rey listened to his words eagerly.

When she could finally get out of bed, the first thing she did was taking a look at Finn. Poe and BB-8 followed her to the neighbouring room, that looked like Rey's, and they found the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed, wearing white garment. Rey gave him a soft forehead kiss, and for their amazement, the boy slowly blinked and opened up his eyes. Rey couldn't stop her tears of joy at the moment.

-

On the day of Rey's leaving, the entire Resistance crew was there on the landing field, gathering around the Millenium Falcon. They all wanted to support the girl with their presence, and wanted to say farewell to her.

"My dear friend," C3PO, standing next to Leia, looked down at R2D2 "give my regards to Master Luke." R2 reacted with excited whistling, and after sending BB-8 a goodbye-chirp, he went up to the Falcon.

"May the force be with you, Rey." Leia said goodbye first, hugging the girl. Chewie was the next to close the general in his furry arms.

"Take care of yourself, Peanut." Finn was the following, hugging Rey tenderly.

"I told you before not to call me like that." The girl rebuked kindly. "But I kinda like it for now." She added with a grin when they parted.

Then the girl turned to Poe and didn't know if they should hug too. She felt especially embarrassed because of what he had said before, about fainting in his arms. So she initiated a handsake, and Poe accepted it hesitatingly. The cosiness of their connecting hands made them feel at ease.

"See you soon, Poe." She smiled genuinely.

"See you soon, Rey." So did he, adding a nod, and he let the girl's hand go.

"Seriously, guys. What's with the two of you?" Finn slapped Poe on the back, feeling the tension in the air.

"Nothing." The pilot murmured. Chewie laughed at the man, like he knew something, and BB-8 at his feet chirped mockingly. "Thanks, guys." Poe said to them with an annoyed face, and Finn was glancing at them with suspicion. "I see..." He said.

Rey squatted down in front of BB-8, to pat his dome-shaped head and say goodbye, so in return the droid tweeted lively.

"Let's go, Chewie!" She turned to the wookie and after waving goodbye to the crowd, and her comrades, they got on board. It was the second time, when Poe had to let Rey go, and the first time he had to admit, that he would miss her.

-

When the Falcon landed in the sand, next to the AT-AT, Rey asked Chewie and R2 to stay on the ship. She wanted to take one last look at her former residence on her own.

Stepping into the wreckage, Rey found her belongings spreaded out on the floor. Someone had rummaged the place, maybe searching for anything valuable or marketable. It's Jakku, after all, so she wasn't surprised. The girl looked up at the wall, where the thousands of lines were scratched. It made her heart ache, to think about all those years, months and days she had been waiting in vain. She was stroking her fingers through some of the scratches, and looked around one more time, but some orange-red thing caught her eye. She squatted down, and lifted out the object from among the other stuff, dusting it off. It was her stuffed resistance pilot doll she had made in her early teens, which now reminded her of a certain difficult man, that made her smile. Waiting wasn't exactly in vain, she made the correction. Because she met with BB-8, Finn and Poe. Her first friends, who had become her comrades, her real home, where she can return anytime. And thanks to them, she joined the Resistance. This awareness gave her strenght to move on, and to let her scavenger life behind her back. Rey put the doll in her shoulder-bag, and stepped out of the room, to watch over the sand-dunes, and the sunset, maybe for the last time. 'Farewell'-she spelled out in her mind, and got on the ship. Chewie flipped some switches, input the coordinates of Ahch-To, and lifted up the Falcon. He groaned when Rey took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Yes, I'm ready." The girl replied, grabbing the hyperdrive handle, and after a deep breath, she pushed it. They left the planet at full speed, heading towards the Island she always had seen in her dreams.

...to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Finn woke up because of Rey's forehead kiss, as an unintentional force-healing. (Finn was already almost recovered)  
> -sorry not sorry for the handshake. :D it's a kind of Ron&Hermione inspiration, i thought it would fit them.  
> -Thank you for reading, and for every kind of feedback. ❤


	7. Master Skywalker (TLJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first encounter with Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In tlj too, i only write down the scenes i changed, the rest stays the same, or i mention the tiny alterations in the notes.

It was Rey's first time to see this much water. Looking out through the Falcon's windshield, she noticed the rocky, grassy main island of Ahch-To, surrounded by a beautiful ocean. The water surface was gleaming under the binary suns. She was amazed by the view, and realized, that she had been to this place before several times. In her dreams.  
When Chewie parked the ship at the edge of a cliff, Rey slightly sensed the presence of an old soul through the force. 'It must be Luke'-she thought, and felt exactly where the Jedi Master was. She asked R2 to stay in the Falcon, because the way up the mount wasn't made for droids like him. Leia's lightsaber was connected to her belt, and a beacon bracelet embraced her right wrist. The girl and the wookie climbed up the hill, stepping on staires made of ancient stones. When they arrived at the top, they paused a few meters apart from a grey-haired man in dark garment, who was showing his back to them. He was standing on the edge, gazing to the distance. When Chewie groaned, he slowly turned to face them.

"Chewie?" He asked in disbelief, and his old furry friend was there in an instant to give him a big wookie hug, and to moan about Han's death.

"Don't tell me..." Luke's throat clenched as the wookie pulled away, and the man ducked his head, holding back his tears. Chewie patted Luke's head with his hairy hand like a dad. Rey was waiting patiently for Luke to process the sad news, and she almost wept too, remembering back to the events. When their eyes met, the man finally posed the trivial question.

"Who are you?" He asked not that kindly. "And why are you here with Chewbacca?"

"I'm Rey. Just Rey." She introduced herself with self-confidence, trying not to care about the man's tone. "We came here on the Falcon, to bring you back to the Resistance. We really need your help."  
Chewie mumbled in agreement.

"I'm not going back." He reacted simply.

"You're not?" She asked him disappointedly, a little bit pissed off. "Even if your twin sister asks you to do so?"

"You know nothing, 'just Rey'." He stated sullenly, but the girl hastily took the lightsaber off her belt and showed that to him.

"And what about this?" She questioned with recknoning, and it seemed like Luke was surprised for a moment, but he quickly settled his expression. The wookie was looking at them with confusion. "She also gave it to me, and I know it's for some reason." Luke seemed like contemplating for a moment. "I need answers." She added.

"I can't help you." He then closed the argument and walked away hurrily. Rey yelled after him, but it was useless. Chewbacca followed Luke first, and it gave her the courage to do as the wookie. They arrived at a little village, with dome-shaped stone huts built on different levels. Small, reptile-like creatures in white nun-dress were bustling amongst the buildings, snatching their heads to the unexpected visitors. They were examining the two for a little, and then continued their chores. Arriving at his hut, Luke shut the wooden door behind him, but Chewie teared it open, and stepped in, alongside with Rey. The wookie growled with complain, while his old friend was sitting on his bed, sinking in himself.

"Chewie, you know well, why I can't go back." Luke softened, and his comrade's groan saddened.

"Master Skywalker..." Rey begged. "Please..."

The old man glanced up, exchanging a piercing gaze with the girl, but in the end he said wryly: "Leave me alone."  
Rey thought, that maybe the jedi Master just needed time to think and to mourn over his friend, so she didn't give up on him. She would stay and try to persuade the jedi, the girl thought.

"We should go, Chewie." Rey smiled sadly, and they left the man alone in his hut. Heading into the Falcon's direction, something caught her eye, in a small bay below. A fighter laying under the water's surface. It was an x-wing.

-

When Kylo Ren entered the elevator, he looked down at the mask he held in his right hand. It was Snoke's gift, when he had turned to the dark side. His master's scolding words and insults sank in, and grew unstoppable rage, that made him tremble. 'He was not enough. Killing Han Solo was not enough.' The young man had to face the truth, and with his eruptive anger, he roaringly stroke the helmet many times to the elevator's wall, until it's broken pieces landed on the floor. Watching the remnants, he decided two things at that time. First, he would never wear that ridiculous mask again, and second, he would slay Snoke at the earliest given opportunity. When the door opened, two officers were standing at the entrance, giving way to Kylo, who bolted out, ordering. "Prepare my ship!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i know that the last Kylo scene isn't really varied, but i wanted to take a look at what ran its course in his head, after visiting Snoke, and want to believe that he decided to kill Snoke at that moment. Just wanted to write it down and show you how i imagined it. And his mask will never be fixed. From now on, he'll always show his face.  
> -yeah, Luke is in a dark garment-through the whole time  
> Thank you for reading! ❤


	8. The decision (TLJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets his old friend, which helps him in his decision. And he remembers back to an important moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter can give a little joy to you.
> 
> Let's jump to the scene, where Luke reunites R2!

It was a peaceful evening, when Chewbacca caught a porg to roast it for Rey and for himself, under the starry sky. Meanwhile, Luke sneaked in the Falcon, to take a look at the long-seen ship's inner space. It was nostalgic to be back, but the ship felt empty without Han. After visiting the cockpit, he ended up in the round passengers area, when a familiar tweet caught his ears.

"R2!" He said surprisedly, when he noticed his friend. The master hurried there and kneeled down before his droid. "I'm sorry..." He tried to find the words. "...for leaving you behind."  
He patted the droid's head as it beeped understandingly. Then he tweeted and wriggled with excitement.

"Leia...sent me a message?" Luke questioned uncredelously. R2 confirmed and opened the record, projecting the elderly woman's hologram portrait. It was overwhelming for Luke, to see his sister's figure after many years.

'My dear brother. First of all, I know well that you won't come back to me, even if I wish to see you again, so much. But, I can understand you whole heartedly, and that's why I send Rey, not to bring you back, but for you to teach her. My lightsaber has called this girl, which made me realize, that we should put our hope in the next generation. Please, show Rey the ways of the force, but most importantly, trust her, as I do. Please, do it not just for me, but for the future of the galaxy.  
As for the Dameron boy, I will look after him, and give him guideance. I put my faith in both of them, and hope that we can give what they need, in these chaotic times.  
May the force be with you, Luke.'

Then, the hologram slipped away and the jedi master had to let out a resigned sigh.  
"Well...the time really has come, R2." He told the droid, who chirped in agreement.

Suddenly the man heard some rustling from behind, and he turned towards the sound, that came from the chess table. Rey was laying there on the couch and now started to wake up. Luke went there, and the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"We start tomorrow morning." He stated decisively as Rey sat up in surprise. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times, to see who stood there.

"Master Skywalker!" Her face lit up.

"You'll get three lessons." He added simply, and left the place, before Rey could collect herself to react.

She was so excited that her training would start the next day, so she barely could fall asleep again. Not that she could usually sleep well, anyway.

When Luke got back to his hut, he couldn't stop thinking about Leia's words. The jedi master had to search in his past, for the name 'Dameron', and he found a memory, few years after the final battle on Endor.

[Luke's flashback:  
It was a sunny afternoon on Yavin 4, when Luke landed his x-wing on a meadow, within easy reach of the Dameron residence. Kes Dameron had already been waiting for him. The man had short, dark hair and beard, and tanned skin. He was wearing dark green trousers and white shirt. When Luke jumped out of his starfighter, Kes went before the jedi knight to give him a warm, brotherly hug.

"Good to see you, Luke!" Kes said amiably, pulling away, and squeezing Luke's shoulders. "We haven't met for ages!"

"Same here, Kes." Luke returned the greeting. "Everything's alright?"

"I have no kick coming." Kes smirked. "Peaceful life, I've always dreamed about. And you, amigo?"

"How can I say...being a teacher is very tiring sometimes." Luke answered, and Kes slapped him on the back, letting out an understanding laugh. They headed towards a lovely two-storey house, made of stone and wood, built next to the jungle. Different kinds of flowers and plants decorated the front garden, and tendrils ran along the facade.

"Sunshine! Luke is here!" The man yelled as they entered.

"Luke?" Shara asked loudly from the kitchen.

The two men went in the small room, where Shara was chopping some vegetables for dinner. Most of the furnitures were made out of nice woodwork. The first thing Luke spotted, was a little boy, sitting on the floor, and drawing something with crayons. The kid had his father's tanned skin, and his mother's dark curls.

"Luke! I'm so glad to see you!" Shara put aside her chores, to hug her good friend joyously.

"Hi, Shara!" Luke grinned, and when they parted, Kes pointed at his child.

"He's Poe. Our son." The father said proudly, and the boy looked up to them, hearing his name. "I remember, you met him when the great war ended. He was a toddler at that time."

"Hi Poe!" Luke squatted down, to stroke the youngling's head. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

The boy was staring at him in wonder, and then broke into a smile. Luke discovered something in those brown, sparkling eyes.

"Hola!" He said sweetly and continued his activity, humming a melody.

"He looks just like you, Kes." Luke stated, as he stood up.

"Yeah, that's what Shara is always telling me." Kes was happy that Luke also noticed the similarity. "But he inherited his mother's talents."

"You're exaggerating, darling!" Shara blushed, and then turned to Luke, offering him a chair. "Have a seat, Luke. And please, tell us, what wind blows you here?"

"Thank you." He accepted, and took a place on a nicely craved chair. Shara let the vegetables on the counter and sat next to Kes. Luke started to speak. "How can I say...I came, because I feel like the force called me here for some reason I don't know."

"The answer is easy! For the reason to meet us!" Kes said the light joke.

"You know something." Luke smiled.

"And how are Han and Leia doing?" Shara asked the man.

"They are doing great." Luke answered. "And my nephew, Ben is already three years old."

"Oh how I wish I could see that cute little boy!" Shara's eyes kindled.

"He's so strong and healthy, and the force flows in him." Luke told with a heartfelt expression. "He's gonna be a great jedi, one day. I know it. And so does Leia."

"We're certain about it, too." Shara reacted assuradely. "There's no doubt, mainly because he has unique bloodline, and great parents. And as I heard, Leia is also training to become a jedi."

"Yes, indeed." Luke felt grateful for her words, then glanced at Poe interestedly. "Besides...how old is your son?"

"He's six." Shara replied.

"Well...this boy is special..."Luke stated, and already found out why the force called him to this place.

"He's one of a kind, that's true." Kes agreed. "And he has sense for so many things." But Luke didn't mean it that way.

"I have to say, that I see some kind of spark in him." The parents looked at the jedi questioningly, so he explained. "A spark of the force."

"The force? In our Poe?" Kes wondered.

"Yes."

"Hmm...it's interesting." Shara pondered over something. "Maybe, that's why he likes to be around that tree."

"Yeah, you may've got a point." Kes agreed, then looked at his friend. "You wanna say, he's gonna be a jedi?"

"It's not evident, but...there is a chance." Luke claimed, when someone plucked at his dark cape. It was Poe, reaching a paper to the man.

"Mr. Luke," The boy said. "She is Sunshine." The jedi smiled at Poe and then he was taking a look at the artwork, that portrayed Shara. It was more than recognizable. A very good drawing.

"Nice job, Poe." Luke acknowledged, that pleased the little guy. "Go and give it to your mother. She's gonna like it." The boy nodded eagerly and did as the knight recommended.

"Thank you, Poe. It's beautiful." Shara's expression was heartfelt, and she pulled his son close to give him a big forehead kiss. After, the boy went back to his place, to draw something new.

"Kes always calls me 'Sunshine' " Shara glanced back at Luke, laughing. "and Poe fell into line." Her husband embraced her shoulders with one arm and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Back to the subject," Kes continued. "You want to teach him?"

"I'm looking for new recruits, so I wouldn't mind. Only if you agree, of course."

Kes and Shara exchanged a knowing look and they faced Luke.

"Dear Luke..." Shara said kindly "we feel honoured for your offer, but we don't want him to go that far away for now. He's still too young for this."

"It's okay." Luke smiled. "Maybe I'll ask again when he's a teenager."

"By that time, he will be a great pilot, like his mother." Kes said, exchanging a loving glare with his wife. "Shara is already teaching him, and Poe loves flying, even if he's sitting in her lap, yet."

"Really? Then he might will be a pilot and a jedi at the same time, like me." Luke suggested with enthusiasm.

"You never can tell, but I'm thankful for your confidence in him." Kes winked and stood up. "By the way, what about taking a look at that force-tree?"]

'So this Poe could be the one Leia was talking about...'-Luke thought. He hadn't seen the boy since then, and was wondering now, what kind of man he had become.

What his twin sister said, gave him back a little of his long-lost hope, and he started to feel deep down in his soul, that he didn't have other coice, than to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved to write about little Poe (and mentioning little Ben), and his interaction with Luke so much, and also loved to write about Kes and Shara, and their family life! Also had an idea about the 'Sunshine' calling's origin. Hope you like it. :)  
> -Mr. Oscar Isaac's talents inspired me, to give Poe the same talents (like drawing and singing-"humming a melody" here)
> 
> Don't know why, but this chapter was a great challenge to write. And I feel like it's clumsy, but i hope it's not that unenjoyable.
> 
> In these hard times, take care of yourselves and one another, reach out and hold on! ❤


	9. The beacon (TLJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stars are apart, still, they feel each other's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, i loved to write this so much!
> 
> Be prepared for something special!

Rey moved to the jedi village, several huts away from Luke, while Chewie and R2 stayed at the Falcon.

As days passed, she got tired, both mentally and physically, because of the jedi training and the force-connections with Kylo Ren. Some nights she fell asleep easier, but it happened often, that she couldn't sleep at all. Besides, apart from the force-talk, Kylo's sharp words pierced through her mind during daytime or even in her dreams, that sometimes freaked her out. However, she had to get used to it, otherwise she couldn't have concentrated well on her task. The girl didn't say anything to Luke about this connection, because she knew that it would cause pain to him. Not that she had a choice. Not that she could control this thing, because she wasn't on that level yet in her training, to resist such fierce and unexplainable linkage.

Soon after her first lesson, the girl started to sense Finn. In the beginning, she didn't know why, but when her beacon bracelet was gleaming from time to time, she realized. The accessory was force-connected to it's pair, but it wasn't Leia who wore it. It was Finn, and it made her concerned that she didn't know what had happened to the general.

Rey also wondered, if Finn felt her too. She reached out, closing her eyes, the way Luke had taught her. In the end she managed to feel the boy's emotions. In her mind, she saw a windblown field with purple herbs that pictured Finn's kind heart. Rey also felt that the boy was worrying for the Resistance and for her, and she felt bad for not being there by his side. She missed him and Leia. And yes, Poe too. Rey believed that the pilot was a difficult man, but she had to admit now, that she missed even her arguments with him. The truth was that sometimes it made her grin in secret, to see the man's pissed-off face, when they had quarelled.

One night, Finn's presence disappeared, and the next person she felt was Poe. Rey sat up on her bed. Why Poe? What happened to Finn?- It made her worry more.  
She sensed the pilot stronger than expected, and the blue light on the wristlet also gleamed brighter. It was powerful, yes, but it wasn't as agressive as with Ren. Not at all. It was strange, that she didn't even have to force herself to reach the man's feelings. Closing her eyes, she envisioned him like a green rainforest covered in soft moss on a planet she'd never been before. Surrounded by warmth and light.

All of a sudden she got back a memory that had been lost before. The moment she had went back to D'Qar from Starkiller Base, and had reunited Poe. The pilot had embraced her at that time, and it had been the same, peaceful feeling as it was now. She lay down, and managed to fall asleep, to dream about that unknown jungle.

The next day, before her exercise, Luke and Rey were sitting on the grass, near the village.

"Master Luke, can I ask something?" Rey spoke first.

"Just go ahead."

"This bracelet..."She said lifting her left hand towards the man. "What is it actually?"

"I noticed it the moment you arrived." He glanced at her wrist and then back to Rey. "And the other one's supposed to be with Leia. Am I right?" He raised his eyebrow.

Rey nodded. "Supposed to. But one of my friends wears it now." She told with concern. "And I don't know what happened to Ms. Organa."

Luke wasn't surprised. "She's unconscious now. But her spirit is gleaming. She'll get well soon."

"Unconscious?" Rey yelled and jumped up. "How can you say it like nothing have happened?"

"Calm down, Rey." The jedi looked up at her, articulating and emphasizing his words more. "There's nothing we can do from the other side of the galaxy."

The girl remained antsy and stayed on her feet, so Luke continued, exchanging a stinging gaze with his recruit. "After all, I know my sister like no one else. She doesn't give up that easily. Sit down, please." Luke's words made it's effect, and Rey sat back composedly.  
"Back to your question, I think you already have an idea of how the beacon works." He changed the topic, pointing to the bracelet.

"Yeah, maybe..." She responded with hesitation. "The bracelets connects two people's feelings...through the force."

"Mostly." Luke let out a tired sigh. "This pair of bracelets...are special and unique in the galaxy. Doesn't connect anyone with anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you a story about Leia and Han." The master continued, raising the girl's interest.

"When Leia became a jedi, it was already nearly impossible to find a usable kyber crystal." Luke gave a way to a question here. "How much do you know about kyber crystals?"

"It gives colour to the blade." She replied immediately.

"...and strengthens the saber in every way." Luke completed Rey's sentence, and added.  
"The force completely penetrates these crystals." It was new to her so she nodded with kindled eyes.

"So, when we finally found one, I taught her how to build a saber. And during that time she also made these, using the crystal's fragments." When he said that, the blue light started to shine brighter, and Rey felt that Poe was doing something overdaring, and dangerous.

Poe...c'mon...don't put yourself into trouble.-Rey rebuked in her mind.

"What's the matter?" Luke noticed the light and Rey's uneasy expression. The girl hastily hid her left wrist with her right palm. "Nothing. Please, continue." She said hurrily, and hoped that Luke carries on, to distract her thoughts.

The jedi master knew that something had happened to Rey, and experienced some disturbance in the force. He decided to continue and that he would deal with this "nothing" after the storytelling. "Leia made it for Han and herself, to use it in case they were apart." Rey already loved this story. "As a general, Han had to go on missions alone, even during Leia's pregnancy.  
With the help of these beacons, Leia got to know how Han was doing and how he felt. On Han's part, he was barely sensitive to the force, but he was able to feel that Leia and...their son in her womb were alive and healthy." Luke's voice shook before he stopped speaking, and looked away.

"Ben..." Rey whispered his name unintentionally. When Luke turned back his watery eyes to Rey, she knew she screwed up.

"So you already call him by this name."  
Luke claimed with knowing gaze. The girl was afraid, what if the jedi master had got to know her secret talks with Ben, when something came to her mind she could broke the tension with.

"Then my friends are...force sensitive?"

"Exactly." He responded, coming out of his gloom, and added. "Moreover, if you sense the one, who wears the pair of your bracelet, it means you two are already connected in some natural way. The bracelet just helps the two souls focus on each other better."

Rey was abashed at the thought, that both Finn and Poe were force-sensitive. Luke's following question broke her away from her pondering.

"And who's on the other side now?"

"A...a friend of mine." She said hesitatingly, not knowing how to express herself, after developing such special bond with the man. "The commander of the Resistance fleet." And Luke had already knew, that it would be the Dameron kid.

"He's a problematic guy, huh?"  
Luke asked with an understanding smile.

Rey snatched up her head. "From where do you know...?" She started to ask, but she fell silent because she had understood. Luke's expression told her everything. Then the man only said this. "Leia gave that beacon to you for a reason. Take care of it."

"I will, I promise." Rey smirked widely.

"Well then, I think we talked enough. Let's start today's training." Said Luke, and got on his feet. Rey did as him.

"Yes, sir!"

*

After Poe had got the bracelet from Finn, the beacon lit up many times, and the man felt Rey, firmly. First he couldn't explain what was happening, but he got to understand that it was thanks to the force. His ability astonished him again, similarly to the first moment when he had experienced Han Solo's loss. It had been deeper and more tragic through the force.

This time he sensed Rey with a vision of an azure blue, raging sea. Imagining her like this was something special he had never felt before. The girl was lonely and anxious, and he wished he could be there for her. Wished he could hug her again.  
Otherwise, Rey's presence was shining like the morning sun, and strenghtened him in his determination, to take a stand for the Resistance. To protect the family where the girl and Finn could return. But to complete this mission, he had to confront the assistant general of the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Rey first trains with a wooden staff, that Luke gives her and then with Leia's saber. (because previously in TFA Kylo destroyed her staff). Except these things the coreography of her training is the same.
> 
> Okay, i'm getting more and more excited about this story, and i'm so happy that you're still with me on this journey. I can't believe i got this far.  
> So, thank you for every kind of feedback and for reading.
> 
> Take care and hold on! ❤


	10. Peace And Purpose (TLJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion on Crait. A new hope rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, first, i can't believe that i got so far, that i'm here at the end of tlj. Thank you everyone for being here.❤
> 
> Please read my notes too, it contains important info:  
> -when Kylo and Rey fight together it's the same, the exception is that Rey has Leia's lightsaber  
> -Leia didn't take away the binary beacon from Poe, she tells him to keep it, before arriving at Crait  
> -i jumped the scene where Poe finds out Luke's plan+finds the way out of the mountain, because that scene is perfectly written for me and my writing would ruin it. So, it's there in my version too, just didn't write it down.  
> -yeah, i know it's Vulptex, but i'd rather like to use crystal fox here.  
> -Kylo and Luke's clash is the same as in the movie, the exception is that Luke projects his green saber  
> -Luke's final, farewell scene with the binary suns, and the broomstick boy at the end are the same too.  
> -some DOTF lines are coming in this chapter(!).

Leia couldn't believe that this was the end. There must had been something that they still could do.

She had to find a place to sit down, in the base's operative room, surrounded by some of her officers, with C3PO amongst them. Suddenly a visitor in dark cape entered the place, and was walking slowly but firmly towards Leia. Hood veiled half of the man's face, but the woman exactly knew who he was. When the man stopped before her, he took off his hood.

"Master Luke!" Greeted him 3PO first in surprise, and the other people were looking at him with amazement. Luke nodded at his faithful droid. "Good to see you, 3PO."

"Luke...you came back." Leia was speechless and joyeous for seeing her brother, who sat down in front of her.

"Leia...I should've come earlier. I'm sorry." He said on a regretful tone.

"I know, Luke. I know." Leia reassured him. "But you're here, in the end."

"I came here, to face Ben." Luke stated seriously, and after a small pause Leia responded with resign.  
"I still feel the light in him, but maybe...my son is gone."

"No one's ever really gone." He comforted her, taking his sister's hands, and leaving Han's dice in her right palm. Leia was moved by his words and gesture.

"And also, we do need to put our faith in the next generation, don't we?" Luke reminded Leia of her own words, with an encouraging expression, raising his eyebrows, and he took his lightsaber off of his belt.

"So It's time for me, to pass on my legacy." He told, taking one last look at his weapon, and placed it in Leia's open left palm. Leia knew who would be the new owner of that sword. 

Luke stood up, to give her a gentle forehead kiss, framing her face with his hands. They shared one last heartfelt gaze, and then Luke walked away, stepping out of the room. He was taking a few steps towards the huge hangar's damaged entrance, where the hole was flaming. He stopped halfway, noticing the rest of the Resistance several meters away. They were only about two dozens, and they were staring at him, with mixed expressions of fear and hope. The jedi master spotted one of them, and recognized, that it was that once little boy, Poe. He saw that the spark of the force he had sensed a long time ago, now became a flame in the man. A reliable flame that would lead the Resistance towards the light. Luke knew that he chose well.  
Furthermore, he noticed a guy next to him, who was also strong with the force. That boy was familiar to him from somewhere, but there wasn't enough time left to think about that.  
Leia was right as always: the future of the Rebellion was in good hands.

*

With Poe's lead, the rebels were walking through the base in the mountain, lit by many lamps, until they arrived at the entrance of a dark tunnel. Poe already sensed that Rey is near, so his heart was beating fast, and the binary beacon on his wrist was gleaming brightly. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Everyone! Light up your torches!" He asked, but his flashlight didn't function even after several attempts.

"Use this." Leia said, handing an object to the pilot.

"Thanks, General!" Poe smiled and accepted it.

-Weird. It's heavier than an ordinary torch-he stated in his mind. Then he switched it on, and suddenly a shiny, hot green blade came out of the grip.

"What the heck?!" He shouted, and the cave echoed his voice. It was so, so much weirder.

"A green lightsaber?" Finn cried out too.  
The two men didn't understand what was happening. Neither the others.

"We talk about it later, Commander." Leia reminded him of his task with calling him by his title. "Just show us the way."

She pointed ahead with her hand, but Poe's expression was still confused. After Leia's insisted look, the man nodded with determination, and went forth first. The saber's tingling grip was surprisingly comfortable in his right hand, and he was even able to see well in the darkness. The others were following, lighting with their torches.

Looking out the windshield, Rey noticed, that in the distance, glimmering creatures were running in a kennel.  
"Look, Chewie!" Rey pointed with his finger in excitement, and the wookie groaned, turning the ship in the animals' direction. The girl felt that Poe, Finn and Leia is near, inside the white mountain, and her binary, attached to the dashboard was shining in a way like never before. Her heart was speeding up for the thought that she would see them soon.  
The animals and her sense led her to a spacious, white meadow, framed with cliffs, where she could land the Falcon comfortably.

When the remnants of the Resistance reached the end of the tunnel, a great pile of stones were in there way, entirely closing the exit. 

"Oh come on!" Finn abashed, when the last clinking crystal fox just sneaked out through a small hole between the rocks, and Poe looked after it.

The man felt that about thirty meters were between him and Rey. It was annoying, that she was so close, and still, he couldn't reach her. Then he glanced at the lightsaber in his hand, and led by a hasty idea, he started to destroy the barrier with the weapon, making loud snizzling noise. But it was effectless.  
The others were watching him helplessly, except Leia and Finn, because they also sensed Rey, and knew that she would come to the rescue. Finn was puzzled about his force sensitivity, which he had started to realize, when he had worn the beacon bracelet. But the boy shared an agreed look with the general, and after, he grabbed Poe's shoulder.  
"Easy easy, pal."  
"But Rey's on the other side." He was striking a few more.  
"Yeah, and that's why you should calm down." Finn explained but first Poe didn't get it. In the end, he stopped smashing, and switched off the sword, finding a place for it on his belt, because he finally got to understand. Rey would help them somehow, for she was already a jedi, trained by the legendary Luke Skywalker.  
Poe felt like an idiot for not considering that fact in the beginning. However, to be honest, it wasn't clear for him, how did Finn sense Rey too.

After running down the ramp, Rey met a huge quantity of different sizes of rocks in a pile, that closed the way out from the mountain. She was standing in a comfortable distance, and knew what she had to do.

"Lifting Rocks." She said to herself with amusement, and then prepared every fiber of her being to do so.

The crew was standing still, expectantly, and Poe's heart was already beating in his throat.  
At once, the stones started wriggling, and then rising, and finally were floating out of the cave, opening the way to them. They rushed through the rest of the tunnel, towards the light, with Poe and Finn in front. They quickly reached the opening, where the two men had to stop for a minute to admire the miracle that unfolded. It took their breath away, how the rocks were in the air, and Rey was standing there, streching out her right arm, as if she wanted to reach them. Between the flying stones the sun was shining through, but for Poe, Rey was brighter than the sun.

Finn came to his senses first from his awe, and was sprinting, while Rey lowered her hand, and let the rocks fall softly on the ground. Her smile was heartfelt, when her best friend got there, and immediately closed the girl in a warm embrace. Poe collected his mind too for he had to keep the remnant people in line, to lead them up to the falcon's board.

When everyone got inside, Rey had to stop at the door. Her master had gone in that moment, and became one with the force. She felt sadness but the thought that her master had left with peace and purpose, gave her solace.  
Before closing the entrance, she felt something else too. Kylo Ren was near, in the mountain. The strong force-connection that had been generated between them, now disappeared thanks to the supreme leader's death. Therefore she couldn't see Kylo anymore, but eventhough she could hear his broken, pleading voice as he said-"Rey...please..."  
"-It's too late, Ben.-"Rey responded to him in her mind, and collecting her remained will-power, she shut the door.  
The adrenaline ran out of her, once she was aware that they were safe now, and the Falcon was lifted up in the air. Rey heard the saved resistance members' ovation from the passengers area.

Composing herself, the woman was heading to the cockpit, but Poe was rushing towards her.  
"Poe!"  
"Rey!" The man yelled and when he reached her, he hugged the girl tightly. Rey was astounded, and she hugged him back happily, finding shelter, surrounded by his strong arms.  
Poe felt that Rey was shaking, and that she was broken deep inside.  
Not because of Skywalker, whose passing away was experienced by Poe too.  
It was something else.

"My Sunshine..." He murmured affectionately, forgetting himself, and Rey pulled away, but she still was gripping the sleeves of his jacket.

"Wait...why Sunshine?" She raised her eyebrow, a slight blush was running over her cheeks.

"What? Only Finn can use nicknames?" He asked back with a teasing huff.

"It's true..." The woman faintly smiled. "I should get used to it." Then she looked away shyly, but Poe placed his hand on her temple, brushing softly the injury on her forehead with his thumb.

"What's the matter, Rey? Tell me." The pilot questioned with worried expression, and Rey glanced back at him. They were examining each other's features for seconds, but Rey realized that they were too close, so she let the man go, and took a step backwards. She wanted to pour out her heart to someone, but she didn't know where to start.

"I felt that someone tormented you." He said. "And you suffer even now."

-So he really felt it...-Rey acknowledged, noticing the binary beacon on his left wrist. The pilot's presence and care made her feel safe, so she thought she could finally speak.

"My parents sold me for drinking money, when I was a child, Poe." Rey finally spoke on a stifled, bitter voice. "They were no one." Poe's heart was aching for her as he got to know those things. "And I'm also...no one. A nobody, who couldn't even save Leia's son."

"Hey..." Poe took a step and grabbed her upper arms tenderly. "No one is no one, Rey." He said genuinly, and this truth hit her right in the feels. She was grateful for these words. Abruptly, it came into her mind, that she needed to talk to Leia as soon as possible. So slipping out of Poe's hold she was hurrying towards the passengers area.

"Rey, wait!" The man was jogging after her, but he only caught up with the girl, when they were already in the room, surrounded by many gladly chatting people.

"Wait...can I treat your injuries?" He asked, passing by his friends.

"Not the time." She replied, being lost in her thoughts and stopped by a storage-case. She squatted down, and pulled out the two halves of Leia's lightsaber. Poe was standing there by her side with hands on his hips, when BB8 rolled to them with happy chirping.

"BB8!" Rey greeted him in surprise and the droid responded with eager tweeting and whistling. She was so glad to meet her astromech friend. After stroking the droid, and checking his antenna, she stood up, picking up the saber remnants and went where Leia was sitting. Poe followed her.

"Ms. Organa..." Rey called her, when the woman lifted up her head, breaking out of her pondering.

"Rey, come here, my dear..." She said on a reconciled tone, and the girl sat down next to her. She showed the saber in her hands silently, but Leia placed her palm gently on one of her hands. Rey wanted to say sorry, for wrecking the weapon. She wanted to say sorry for Luke, and talk about disobeying him and even failing in bringing Ben back. But like before, Leia already understood her.

"How are we gonna rebuild the Resistance...and the Jedi?" She asked uncertainly.

"We have everything we need." She answered assuredly and encouragingly, emphasizing the word "everything".  
"And you won't be alone." Then looked up at Poe, and Rey followed her gaze. The girl spotted a lightsaber on the pilot's belt and her eyes widened. So did Poe's, when their eyes met. Leia smiled at them.

"Don't tell me that Poe..." Rey started in realization.

"Me what?" The pilot continued searching for the answers in Leia's and Rey's expressions. The general smiled wider, nodding towards Finn, who was few meters away, covering a sleeping girl with a blanket.

"Finn too?" Rey asked loudly. Leia nodded.

"Finn what?...Can anyone tell me what the crap is happening?" Poe was so confused as if his force-sensitivity was turned-off, and Rey now chuckled, because of the good news. Her previous anxiety transitioned into overflowing joy and hope, and happy tears were streaming down her face.

"Can I have a word with Poe?" Leia asked the girl.

"Yes." Rey replied still jiggling, and stood up to go where Finn was standing. Poe was glad to see her in high spirits, still didn't understand the cause. Leia turned to the commander.

"Poe, it will be unexpected for you...but from now on, Luke's lightsaber is yours."

"It's Luke's saber? And it's mine?" Poe was in a mist. "No...no...it's a joke, right?"

"I wouldn't joke with something like this." The general stated seriously, then softened. "That saber is your heritage."

"But...why?"

"Luke saw something special in you. And he chose you, to be his heir." Leia claimed, and Poe didn't want to believe it first. He had only met the jedi master twice in his lifetime.

"Okay, thank you, but i'm not a good jedi material." He protested, listing the facts. "I'm only good at...flying ships and... blowing things up. But to wield a lightsaber...Luke's lightsaber..." He took a deep breath. "No...I'm not trained for this, Leia."

"You will be, Poe." She assured on a calming tone. "I give you time to think about it. And I know, you will find the answer in your heart. But until then, please, keep the lightsaber."

"Fine." He consented with a sigh.

"Now go, and join your friends" Leia ordered in a friendly way.

"Yes, General. And thank you." He nodded and left. Leia looked after him.

Finn gently caressed Rose's cheeks, when Rey stopped next to him, and he rapidly pulled away his hand.

"Who is she?" The girl asked curiously.

"Her name is Rose." He replied simply, with serious face and sadness in his eyes.  
"And she saved my life."

"What happened?" She asked worriedly and after Finn didn't answer, she touched Rose's forehead for a few seconds.

"She's merely sound asleep, luckily." Rey looked back at him. They didn't see that Rose started to slowly nictitate.

"I know. I just..." His words were weary as he looked away. "I'm such an idiot...she almost died because of me." He accused himself and Rose's words echoed in his mind. '...saving what we love.'

All at once, Rose sat up on her bed, streching her arms and yawning.  
"Good morning!" She said hi to them cheerily, and the boy snatched up his head.

"Rose!" He hugged her immediately and mumbled with regret. "I'm so sorry for being stupid."

"It's okay, you dummy." She comforted him, patting the man's back.

When they pulled away, Rey greeted Rose with excitement.

"Hi Rose, I'm Rey!" She held out her hand, and Rose accepted the gesture with an admiring expression.

"Rey...the hero?" She couldn't find the words, when they let go the other's hand. "And you know my name?"

"You're exaggerating, I'm not a hero." She waved with her hand. "I'm...just Rey."

"You're too humble, Peanut." Finn said.

"But I heard so much about you!" Rose continued. "About what you did on Starkiller!"

"Oh, it's nothing." Rey said and suddenly many pictures came up about what happened on the base back then. So she changed the subject quickly to distract her thoughts. "And how are you?"

"I feel better than ever!" She responded with a splendid smile, and Finn also smiled fondly at Rose.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Rey grinned, and this awakening was familiar from somewhere. The last time, when she had kissed Finn's forehead, the same thing happened. Maybe, she caused that and this too?-She was thinking.

Poe arrived with BB8 rolling alongside. He and the droid welcomed Rose, and then Poe was smiling at Rey charmingly, indicating the first aid kit in his hand. Rey rolled her eyes but was grinning with approval in the end.

It melted Leia's heart to see Poe, Finn, Rey and Rose, the present's youth chatting and laughing together.  
Luke was gone, yes, but he left revived hope behind and the Resistance was heading towards a promising future.

...to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of my tfa, tlj changes so far, too. I appreciate and will reply to every comment.
> 
> Take care, blessings! 🌸🌷❤

**Author's Note:**

> I only write down the scenes i changed+the scenes i added, the rest stays the same as In the movies; or i mention the tiny alterations and the scenes i cut out in the notes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Take care!❤


End file.
